


On a Run

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Twist was just out for his morning run. He really wasn't expecting to find Portugal trying to fling himself off bridges.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	On a Run

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so you guys might see a theme with what I'm writing recently
> 
> I'm fine lol
> 
> Warnings include: Suicide Attempt (not successful), ExpensiveTwistedPear, Migraines, and general Hurt/Comfort
> 
> This will have another chapter at least
> 
> Enjoy!

Twist started his day like he started every day. With a hot traveling mug of joe and snapping on his jogging gear. Most of the others had assumed that, since he was an older brother, he was probably the lazy one, especially since BB was definitely not. Much to their surprise he often ate healthily, worked hard at everything he put his skillful hands to, and usually joined Edge for his morning run. Which he would have done again today had the Edgelord not been at home laid out with the flu.

Leave it to Rus to keep his datemate inside instead of out and about where he could and probably would get other people sick. The asshole just did not like staying still, but even he knew his limits. Getting innocents sick was one of them.

But Twist had a schedule he enjoyed keeping to, and headed out an hour earlier to get a little extra in since he was staving off a hangover. Going drinking with Slim and Red was always a good time, but they usually got him a lot drunker than he ever meant to get. The night before was a prime example of those nights, leaving him with a sizable migraine that he was working through. 

The drive of his sneakers against the pavement set a steady rhythm in his head, Twist humming along to whatever song he thought up on the fly, this morning’s a harsh rendition of Gloria Gaynor’s “I Will Survive”. He knew almost all of the words, humming when he happened upon a set that he didn’t so well, his sockets closed as he started over the bridge just a few miles from the tiny neighborhood he lived in with his brother. 

It was a tall ass bridge, higher up that Twist was super comfortable standing close to the edge unless he was feeling particularly adventurous. Today was not one of those days, his ear canals ringing with every car that passed by. He was halfway across the bridge when he caught sight of someone standing at the barrier, staring down at the river far, far below. 

He didn’t really think much of it, not until he got a little closer and noticed that the stranger was a skeleton, a short-ish one at that. The other seemingly important detail was that the skeleton was climbing up to stand on the stone barrier, arms outstretched.

Well. Twist was pretty sure he was about to watch some sad sack attempt to kill himself, and if he was being completely honest he wasn’t in the mood. So as soon as the skeleton raised their arms, taking that final step forward, Twist raised a hand and caught them by their soul. 

Their squawk of outrage could be heard for miles, he felt like, his head beginning to hurt again as he finally jogged up close enough to hear what they were saying. 

“Who fuckin’ thought they’d be a fuckin’ prince charmin’, huh?! I’ll fuck ya up, ya over grown- Twisted???”

Twist blinked, finally taking in the unfamiliar red eyelight with the more familiar scar and empty socket… and the way he spoke.

“Portugal?”

He winced at the full use of his name, fighting against his magic with pretty much all the strength he had, Twist struggling to keep hold of him. Slippery like an eel, he was today.

“Boyo if you don’t put me right the fuck down, I will drag ya over the edge wit’ me!!” Portugal screeched, Twist wincing as the sound resonated through his skull. 

“P, would ya mind tonin’ it down a bit? ‘Sides, ‘m not so sure lettin’ ya go is the right move, right now.” 

Portugal took one angry, angry look at him and started screaming at the top of his lungs, Twist wincing hard and covering one side of his head as he gently lowered Portugal to the ground, pinning him there with lasting blue magic before he dug his phone out of his hoodie pocket. 

Instead of taking the chance that the recipient wouldn’t see a text right away, Twist went straight to calling his rescue, his poor skull starting to pound away.

“What’s up Twisted?” Cash’s rough voice answered after the fifth ring, Twist making a note to later thank him for picking up at all.

“P jus’ tried ta, come on P could ya be quiet fer jus’ a sec’, god damn it, Cash sweetheart c’n you just pop over to the Eddison Bridge and pick us up?” he tried, Portugal still screeching just out of the range of the phone. There was a bit of silence, before the pop of a shortcut sounded behind them, Cash stepping through with an annoyed look on his face. 

“What the fuck is your-” He stopped dead as Twist finally lost his grip on Portugal, who instantly took advantage and took off the other direction, only to be picked up and tossed back right where he’d been pinned not moments before. Cash’s eyelights were sparking purple, Twist almost happy for the sight as he rummaged through his inventory for his bottle of migraine pills. 

“Okay, does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Cash asked, Portugal sitting sullenly with his soul sitting just outside of his chest, a deep blue. 

Twist finally found the little bottle of pills, even the sound of them banging against the walls of it more than he could take at the moment. Popping the cap, he downed three without preamble, swallowing with a dry click as Cash stared at him, impatient.

“Fer starters…” Twist started to say, but Portugal beat him to it.

“I wasn’ doin’ nothin’!”

Twist squinted at him, Portugal leaning away in discomfort. “As I was sayin’. P here tried ta off ‘imself.”

Cash was squinting at Portugal now, the red of his eyelight slowly turning back to a sickened green. 

“I… I didn’ do anythin’.” He tried again, but Twist just sighed, walking over and lifting him up and over his shoulder. 

“Only cause I stopped ya. C’mon, we’ll ‘ave breakfast and talk stuff over, huh?”

Portugal huffed, clearly still upset, but Cash just took hold of the both of them and took them home.

They’d certainly have a discussion. Apparently a pretty damn serious one, not that Twist was any good for those.

He’d give it his best, though. 

He wasn’t losing Portugal that damn easily.


End file.
